


The Suitcase

by lunasenzanotte



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Gags, Gay Sex, Latex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Sergio works as a door-to-door seller of sex toys. One day, he rings Iker's bell, and he thinks that he will not sell anything to this boring guy, but Iker is more than interested in both Sergio and the stuff he sells.





	The Suitcase

**Author's Note:**

> Someone challenged me to fill this prompt (from footballkinkmeme), and I thought why not. What happened then was this - probably the kinkiest thing I've ever written. But I have no shame. I had fun.

Sergio walks up the stairs, dragging the heavy suitcase up. He doesn’t know what’s worse - the physical strain, or the awkwardness of the situation when he rings a bell, waits for someone to open the door and then says: “Hi, I’m Sergio, the sales representative for Erotic Planet, can I offer you some of our goods?” The phrase is cringeworthy, but his boss insists on this formulation, and has made it clear that whoever doesn’t use it will get fired. Sometimes, Sergio thinks he would rather get fired. Mainly when he rings a bell and a mother of two with a screaming child in her arms answers the door, and he doesn’t know how to tactfully back out. Or when he does get to say the phrase, and the people look at him like he’s a witch they’d love to burn at stake, or like he’s a perverted sexual predator about to attack them with all the dildos he’s carrying in his suitcase. Do they know anything about the unemployment rate? No. They have their warm office chairs, salaries and contacts. What does Sergio have? This suitcase full of things that would make even a professional porn star blush. But after a year of desperate job seeking, he took this one, which is surely awful, but at least better paid than the sales representative for a butter company, and he doesn’t have to dress like a stick of butter.

Finally, he gets to the first floor. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and looks at the massive wooden door and the name on it. Mr. Casillas. Oh well. Better get on with it.

He rings the bell.

He sees the “No soliciting” sticker too late. The damage is done.

Sergio hears the slow steps behind the door. There’s still time to run, but he would have to leave the suitcase there, and he would surely get fired for that. Or he’d have to pay for all its contents. Or both.

The key turns in the lock and the door opens. Sergio blinks in surprise. Mr. Casillas doesn’t look half bad. He’s about Sergio’s age, has a decent body and really nice features. However, he also looks boring as hell. The type of a family man that visits his mother every weekend. Sergio doesn’t have high hopes of selling anything here.

He still tries, because he has no choice, really. “Hi, I’m Sergio, the sales representative for Erotic Planet, can I offer you some of our goods?”

To his surprise, Mr. Casillas doesn’t crucify him on the spot. His eyes scan Sergio from head to toes, and then he smiles. “Of course,” he says. “I feel like I have to invite you in just for dragging this thing up here.” He waves his hand and lets Sergio in with the giant Pandora box of kinkiness. Well, after a week of angry mothers and old perverts, it looks like a fairly pleasant Friday.

The apartment looks quite nice. Persian carpets, oak furniture, tons of gadgets… it looks like Mr. Casillas is well off. Which means that he could buy something, and the provisions are what Sergio is doing this for. He lays the suitcase on the ground, unlocks it and lifts the lid.

The man’s eyes immediately leave Sergio’s back, and when Sergio turns to him, still kneeling next to the suitcase, he notices a bulge in his pants that is getting bigger with every passing second. When he feels Sergio’s gaze on him, he blushes a little bit, and to conceal the fact that one quick look at the contents of the suitcase aroused him like this, he starts walking around. “So, what nice things do you have in there?” he asks in a mildly nervous tone of voice.

Sergio looks inside the suitcase, because he can never name all its contents off the top of his head, and starts reeling it off. “So I have vibrators and dildos of all shapes, sets, anal plugs, vibrating eggs, sexy lingerie, latex suits, heels, corsets, garters, and from the bondage stuff I have gags, collars, handcuffs, nipple clamps, hoods, special shiny ropes, locks, floggers, whips and paddles, and if you’re interested, I also have a catalogue with torture room equipment like crosses…”

The bulge in the man’s pants is now pretty obvious, despite him keeping his legs crossed. Sergio tries to imagine the cock he’s hiding there. Well, it's not very professional, but after all, Sergio’s boyfriend broke up with him when he found out about his new job, the idiot. So it was probably for the better, but being single isn’t that good either, and it has consequences.

Sergio runs a hand through his hair and cheerfully asks: “So, are you interested in anything? I can show and explain you anything…” In his mind, he braces himself for the typical: “Yes… I’d… some vibrator… how do you switch it on?” But the answer freezes his smile effectively.

“Yes, could you show me the latex suit on yourself?”

Sergio starts stuttering. “B-but I meant… showing like… for example with vibrators, like… how you switch them on and… this… it’s… I shouldn’t…”

His mind is racing and his body is starting to react like the body of a man, not a sales representative… _fuck_. Such a fine specimen, and he should show himself to him in a tight latex suit… He feels that he’s growing himself a nice bulge, too, and suddenly he just says it. “…but I’ll do it for you, if you buy any of that.” He also smiles professionally, to conceal all the naughty thoughts he’s having.

As soon as Mr. Casillas hears his answer, his face lights up. He smiles and says in a much clearer voice: “If you want to, you can get changed in the next room.”

“Thank you,” Sergio says. “Can you wait here until I’m done?” Not quite waiting for an answer, he grabs the piece of shiny black material, a piece so small that he doubts it will fit him. He opens the door he was shown, and walks in.

As soon as he closes the door, he realizes that he’s in a beautiful bedroom. There’s a huge bed with metal framework, a closet with mirror doors… Sergio touches the satin sheets and tries to figure out if he was sent in here purposefully, when there was another door leading out of the living room, but well, maybe not.

He takes off his shirt, which does poor job in covering his erect nipples by now… well, he feels like even the last hair on his body is now standing to attention. Then he takes off his pants and boxers. His cock definitely welcomes the temporary freedom. Sergio would slap himself for being such a… an easily aroused person. Then he starts to put on the piece of latex.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he somehow figures out where the thing has legs, and rolls the material up to his waist. Looking at his own legs, he has to admit it doesn’t even look that bad.

Before he starts to pull the suit higher, he notices it has two zippers, in the front and in the back. Well, that’s practical, he thinks, and tries to imagine fucking in this thing. Without a doubt an interesting experience.

He puts his arms through the sleeves, and only then realizes that there is a zipper on the back which runs up to the neck and is supposed to close the whole thing. He would have to be a skilled gymnast to zip it up himself.

After a moment of hesitating, he opens the door and calls through the gap: “I… um… have it on, but I need help with a zipper, so if you could…”

Not even a well-trained greyhound could dart faster than Mr. Casillas.

Sergio turns his back to him and feels his fingers pull the fabric closer, and hears the sound of the zipper getting closer to his neck. Every touch of the man’s fingers makes him shiver.

“So… it’s done, can I have a look?” the man asks, again in that nervous tone of voice.

Sergio lowers his eyes and makes a few steps back and forth. “So, are you satisfied? Do you want me to take it off and pack it for you?” He wants to get the damn thing off as soon as possible.

“Could you show me how it would look with a collar?”

Sergio stares. But then he tells himself that he can bear such a little thing if he’s already gone so far, and goes to the suitcase. He notices the things are not exactly how he left them. _Look at the curious guy._ Sergio pulls out two collars and asks: “Do you want the regular one, or the one with the lock?”

“Rather the one with the lock,” the man answers and proceeds to help Sergio with putting it on. His touches on his neck are doing unimaginable things to Sergio, but he tries not to let it show. The stream of his naughty thoughts is interrupted by the click of a lock.

“But… what are you doing? Is that your lock?” Sergio yelps.

The man smiles somewhat guiltily. “Yes, I… excuse me, I just thought I’d… see how it functions, and if it’s compatible, you know…”

Sergio calms down a little bit, and he’s just about to ask him to unlock the collar and take it off, so that he could reach the end of the zipper, which the collar effectively hides, making the suit impossible to take off. But then…

“I know I’m terrible, but… it’s for a friend who likes this stuff, and… could you try on the latex hood? Really, I promise it’s the last thing, and then you can take it off and I’ll take it, all of it!”

The idea of not being able to see anything isn’t very appealing to Sergio, but the image of the provision he’ll get from such a purchase definitely is. “Okay,” he says. “But just for a moment.”

He reaches down into the suitcase, finds the thing and starts to pull it over his head.

“I’ll help you,” says Mr. Casillas The Gentleman, and with his help Sergio’s head is soon in the very tight embrace of rubber, and he can see nothing at all.

He can hear the man rummaging in the suitcase, and he wants to pull the hood off to see what he’s doing, but then it happens. Just when he has his hands on his own neck, pushing his thumbs under the rim of the hood, trying to take it off, a pair of handcuffs closes around his wrists.

Sergio panics. He has no idea about what the man’s intentions are, but he can’t see anything, he just feels he’s being dragged down, and someone - _well, guess who_ \- is sitting on his back next to the suitcase, and Sergio hears him rummaging in it again. He’s breathing hard.

“What are you doing? Let me go! Or I’ll scream!” He’s really running out of arguments that could save him.

“Oh, you want to scream? We have to do something about that!” He’s taking something out of the suitcase, and just as Sergio is about to say that he will call the police, the man pulls him up by the forehead, hard, making Sergio yelp… and puts something awfully thick and long in his mouth. Sergio tries to close his mouth, but his teeth only sink in the foreign object. He tries to push it out with his tongue, but before he can do anything, the bastard ties the strap at the back of his neck and pushes the thing even deeper inside Sergio’s throat, almost making him gag. He realizes it’s the massive leather gag, and when he remembers how thick the strap is, he gives up on trying to push it out and just tries to learn how to breathe around it.

The man lets go of his head and laughs at Sergio’s attempts to scream, that now sound like quiet moans. Sergio can feel even through the suit that cuffs are being attached to his wrists and ankles. Now all his limbs have little metal loops and the man can do whatever he wants to him.

Sergio stops fighting and tries to calm down. He can hear some furniture being dragged on the carpet and then put down with a thud. The man grabs Sergio’s hands and drags him somewhere to the side, where he puts him on all four and starts to tie his hands. Sergio tries to escape his grip. He earns two hard slaps on his ass and if it wasn’t for the suit, he’d probably have handprints there. For the first time, he’s kind of grateful for the suit.

Sergio closes himself in his shell, he stops thinking, he’s just trembling from fear, from not knowing what will happen next and where he will get hit next, and he barely realizes that he’s hard inside the suit and his nipples are nearly poking through the latex.

He lets himself be tied, as he understands, to the legs of an overturned coffee table, and waits patiently. He only focuses on his own heartbeat, his breath and the touches, the places where ropes are being wrapped around him, where the knots are being made, and the occasional brushing of hands over his erect nipples in black latex or the random groping in his crotch area.

Suddenly, it all stops, and Sergio hears how the man sits in the armchair. Silence, the complete silence is worse than the slaps, he has no idea of what’s happening. It takes a few minutes, in which Mr. Casillas is probably admiring his masterpiece, but for Sergio it feels like ages. He can hear the man leaving, and then a clack of the door.

_What if he leaves me here like this? What am I going to do? Nobody knows where I am. It’s Friday, they won’t miss me at work until Monday…_ A thousand of tragic scenarios run through Sergio’s mind… until another clack of the door interrupts him. He breathes out and lets his head fall.

“So I went to get my Instax to take a few pictures, so that I’d have a memory of such a sexy guy, and guess what, I’m out of papers! Such a pity!” Sergio hears above him. _What? He wanted to take pictures of this? That’s… that’s… what if he blackmails me…_ The adrenaline makes Sergio’s body tense once more.

He hears a mischievous laughter and steps heading towards the suitcase. “I got an idea,” the man says. He kneels behind Sergio, leans over Sergio’s back and Sergio feels his hands exploring his chest. Although his weight is impossible to ignore, Sergio is more interested in the pressure coming from the man’s pants. For a while he stops thinking about his situation and wishes the bastard to pull his cock out and just put it in him… maybe just a bit, for a taste, at first… and then he would put it all in at once and fuck him hard… _oh yeah, that would be nice… what?_

The sound of a zipper being opened interrupts his thoughts when Sergio is no more sure about whether he wants the guy to fuck him or to let him go. His body is betraying him and he realizes that he wants it. He wants it, now, he wants a dick in him. And when he realizes that it was the zipper on his backside that was open, he thinks that his wish might be fulfilled.

Suddenly, something wet and cold touches him right there. Sergio feels a finger spreading it around and probing inside just a little bit, when all of a sudden, it slides right in. _That’s not a finger! That’s a vibrator!_

Sergio wants to scream, but all that comes out are muffled groans. He wants to push it out, but it only gets pushed deeper, and switched on to a high level. Sergio hears the zipper being closed and then feels an almost playful slap on his ass. “Now you’re going to wait here while I go to buy my papers.”

Sergio feels his whole ass shake, because the vibrator is _best quality, powerful speed, ensures orgasmic pleasure_. Well, it doesn’t really hurt, but it’s… weird, maybe he even likes it, just not this long. For a moment, he hopes that it was only a joke, but then he hears the clack of the wooden door, the key in the lock and distant sound of steps on the stairs.

Sergio screams, screams as much as he can, but the gag does a good job. He hangs his head. There is no sound except for the quiet electric sound of the vibrator. Sergio feels helpless, exhausted and… horny. He waits. It feels like years. Tied up and blindfolded by the hood, he perceives the time much differently. Ten minutes feel like an hour, thirty minutes feel like a day.

He has no idea how much time he spent there. He hears the door open and steps approaching. He panics again, becoming more than aware of his electronic company. Then he hears the click of the camera, and then again, again, in intervals. He tries to turn his head away, but then tells himself that nobody will recognize him in the hood anyway.

As much as he doesn’t believe in telepathy, there must have been some in that moment, because suddenly he hears the camera being put down, then steps towards him… and then the gag is finally being taken out of his mouth. Sergio takes a few deep breaths and feels sheer joy from even such a small respite. He wants to say something, but he can’t form a word. His mouth feels dry, his tongue is completely useless, the corners of his mouth hurt from all the stretching.

The hood comes off, too, but he has to close his eyes before the light.

The man takes a few steps back and just when Sergio turns his head to him to see what he’s doing, he hears the click of the camera again, and again. “So… if you tell someone what happened here, I’ll put these online… I think with your job, nobody will believe you didn’t want this.”

The bastard. Sergio wants to object, but his mouth is still refusing to obey him and his brain is telling him that he’s right… nobody must ever see this.

“Yes,” he whispers. “I’ll be good, I won’t tell anyone, just let me go, please…”

“Don’t you like it at all?” Casillas asks, and Sergio feels like there is certain disappointment in his voice. Sergio averts his eyes, probably missing his last chance to stop this. His hands and knees hurt, and his ass is protesting against the vibrations quite a bit, but truth is that he is painfully hard in the confines of his latex suit.

“Could you please… _sir_ … take the vibrator out?” he asks instead of answering.

“Oh! I would have forgotten about it completely!” _He has the courage to laugh!_ But then he unzips the suit and the vibrator slides right out.

“Hmm, someone’s quite excited here, I see,” Sergio hears then, and a hand explores his hardness through the thin layer of latex. He jerks like he’s just been electrocuted.

The front zipper comes undone. Sergio feels the fresh air on his cock. _Heaven._

The man rummages in the suitcase again, then comes back with a blindfold mask and an inflatable gag. _Oh, not again._

“Please… _sir_ … not the gag, please,” Sergio says in the most submissive voice he’s capable of.

And it kind of works. “Fine, you’ll get just the mask, but if you make a sound, you’re getting the gag as well, understood?”

Sergio nods, because he’s not risking getting the gag for answering verbally. Then then mask is on and all he can see is darkness. He can hear, however, the man taking his clothes off behind him, and then suddenly… it’s there. Just the tip, circling his opening… and it’s driving Sergio crazy. He’s trying to push himself on it, but to no avail. He’s turned on as he’s never been in his life, and if his hands were free he’d be pumping his cock furiously to just get off. He wants, wants, wants… And that bastard is taking his time. Sergio wants to call him out on it, but remembers what would follow, so he just waits.

And then he’s in. Hard, deep, fast… His cock slides right in - well, no wonder with the amount of lube and a good hour of stretching - and Sergio is in sexual heaven. A hand grips his cock, probably a tiny bit on the rough side, but he doesn’t mind. And then the thrusts… it’s heaven, it’s beautiful, it’s… A hand teasing his nipples through the latex, the other gripping his hips… it’s all driving him crazy, it’s weird, but great… he’s close… _yes, yes, right there-_ “YES!”

It all stops, very abruptly. He pulls out, and Sergio starts babbling his excuses. “I’m sorry, _sir_ , I didn’t mean to, I… I’ll be quiet, I-“ he gets interrupted by the rubber ball being stuffed in his mouth. He doesn’t even struggle, because it’s his fault after all. He hears the sound of the pump, the rubber starts to fill his mouth, pushing down his tongue and _how big can this thing get_ … it’s almost in his throat now, and Sergio struggles. The pumping stops and Sergio tries to breathe through his nose. It’s hard.

Then the steps, and Sergio would swear he hears the man pumping his cock. He hopes it gets back in him soon, because he’s not quite done yet.

Something does get back inside him, but not what he wanted. It’s the vibrator again. Sergio wants to scream that _not that again_ , he wants a fucking cock in him, but this gag is… really something. It should get a prize or a “good value” sticker or something. All that comes out is some heavy breathing. Also, he’s drooling like an idiot.

The vibrator is on max… or at least Sergio hopes it can’t go any stronger because even this is almost too much, and it’s really, really deep. The vibrations go right to Sergio’s sweet spot and he’s ready to-

_No._

He’s quite sure he didn’t mention the suitcase contained cock rings, how deep must the bastard have dug in it to find them? “You could have come,” Sergio hears right next to his ear. “You _could have_. Now you’ll suffer.” Sergio shudders. His cock is painfully hard. He can’t see it, but he’s sure it must be almost purple by now.

Casillas stands up. Which… doesn’t really make sense, until… Pain cuts right through Sergio’s tense body as a dozen of leather straps hit his ass. He wants to scream, but he can’t, wants to run, but he can’t… he doesn’t really know what to do, and his body resigns. He doesn’t count how many lashes he gets, but he feels that it makes him even more turned on, and once it’s over, his body just crumples into a lifeless, latex-covered pile.

The gag is taken out and he finally breathes. The vibrator goes, too. And then finally Casillas' cock is back inside Sergio, and damn it, the bastard looks like a boring moron, but he fucks like a god. Finally, _finally_ , the cock ring is gone as well. Sergio feels the orgasm build up, probably an hour or two overdue, and he comes right onto the fucker’s coffee table, he can kill him for it, he doesn’t care.

Instead of killing him, Casillas pulls out and gets up. Sergio would swear he was close, too, so he probably has the self-control of a monk. He walks around Sergio and pets him on the head, runs a hand through his hair, and suddenly he grips it tight and starts to push his cock past Sergio’s lips. Sergio really feels like biting him, but decides not to risk it.

He wraps his lips around him and flicks his tongue. In response, he hears a surprised gasp. Well, Mr. Casillas has no idea who he’s dealing with here. If there’s a skill Sergio really excels in, it’s this. Not like it’s something he can write in his CV, but…

He practically caresses the cock in his mouth with his tongue, because the bastard can wait for his pleasure too, then starts to lick and finally opts for bobbing his head as much as his position allows him. The increasing volume of moans above his head tells him he’s doing it right. Casillas utters a few incomprehensible words and comes in Sergio’s mouth. It’s a damn flood and it takes quite some effort from Sergio to swallow it all.

The grip on his hair turns to caressing once more, and then he finally pulls the mask off. Sergio looks up and sees his eyes are actually closed as he’s running his fingers through Sergio’s damp hair. Then he pulls his cock out of Sergio’s mouth and starts untying him in silence. Sergio feels the hot blood returning to his hands and feet, he stretches his muscles and back and groans. Then he stands up and looks right in that bastard’s eyes.

Except that Mr. Casillas doesn’t look like a bastard right now. He looks like he’s very much afraid, like he only now realizes what he’s done because only now he starts to actually use his brain to think. “I’m… I’m so sorry,” he whispers and hangs his head.

Sergio doesn’t know what to say. He feels like killing him, cutting him into a million pieces, calling the cops on him, destroying him… but he was amazing, it was all amazing, and he’s handsome and… “You should be,” Sergio says. “So do I call the cops now, or…”

He lifts his head when he hears the “or”. “Or?”

“Or do we make a deal?”

Sergio is afraid Casillas’ head might fall off due to the furious nodding. “Yes, yes, sure…”

“You’re buying all of this,” Sergio says.

It seems like Casillas is a bit less afraid now. “Yes, of course I’ll buy it,” he says. “I… think I’ll need it when you come back.”

Sergio just stares at him.

“Will you?” Casillas asks him sheepishly. “Come back?”

“Yes,” Sergio hears himself say. After all, it was the fuck of his life. “But only if you unlock the fucking collar right now and let me take the suit off.”

Casillas nods frantically and fumbles with the lock. He also helps Sergio with the zipper… true gentleman, indeed.

Sergio feels like he’s a butterfly being born, as he slides the suit off. His eyes fall on the polaroid pictures lying on top of the suitcase. The… thing… that is in them doesn’t look like him at all. “These are mine, too,” he says. He doesn’t know if he wants to just spite the man, be safe or have a memory of this.

“Yes,” Casillas says, and Sergio would bet that if he asked to own this man’s life, he would get a “yes” as well. “Um… the shower is there, if you want to use it…” he says then, pointing to a door.

Sergio surely wants to use it. He nods and heads towards it, feeling a pair of eyes on his bare ass as he turns around.

“By the way…” he hears behind him, and when he turns his head, Casillas is biting on his lower lip. “I’m… Iker.”

Sergio rolls his eyes and closes the bathroom door behind him.

That much for a pleasant Friday.  


End file.
